rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:QueenArasene/What I learned from Children of Mah
Warning: this page may contain ''' '''SPOILERS for the quest Children of Mah. Especially if you enjoy quests for the new lore they contain, proceed cautiously given that knowledge and please be careful of what will show in the recent activity feed when making comments on this blog. Freneskae *There are two World Gates on Freneskae. *Freneskae was home to a lot more life than most of us probably thought: Mahjarrat must have existed in hundreds, and possibly more than a thousand Muspah were alive during their peak. * Freneskae proves itself, once more, to be extremely inhospitable. * Special rocks could be set up as lightning rods to keep areas safe from the constant lightning. * Nightmare creatures now exist in Freneskae * Muspah are fading in and out of existence with Mah's power generally fading from the world, and will eventually be gone entirely. Mahjarrat *Mahjarrat can ''take the shape of other Mahjarrat. *Mahjarrat on Freneskae did not know how teleportation worked: this skill was obtained only after they came to Gielinor. *The Mahjarrat pilgrimage to the Ritual of Enervation was an extremely deadly affair and may have taken as many lives as it created. *Mahjarrat bodies decay after death like most others; the gem on their forehead does not. *Mahjarrat, much like humans, kept gravestones of sorts after they died. These deathstones hold the gem of the deceased Mahjarrat and often an echo of their last memories. *Mahjarrat are very much capable of emotion, even love. *It takes more power than a single Mahjarrat has to create a new Mahjarrat. The creation process can be interrupted. Extending too much power into the Ritual of Enervation will kill a Mahjarrat. *It is possible to become member of another Child of Mah tribe, but such a change may produce a severe physical repercussion (see Hazeel, who grew immense horns after becoming a Mahjarrat). *Several of the original Mahjarrat, to whom Seren taught the Rituals of Rejuvenation and Enervation, are still alive. These most likely include both Zamorak and Bilrach. Conditional: These may not apply to roleplay Mahjarrat. *Mahjarrat no longer require the Ritual of Rejuvenation. *Mahjarrat are more powerful than before. Zaros and Zamorak *Zaros' downfall was primarily caused by his own arrogance and disregard of the Staff of Armadyl's powers. When Zamorak attacked Zaros, Zaros took them both into Zamorak's mind to rescind him. Zamorak, with his perception enhanced through the staff, managed to draw power into a place where he should have been powerless and impaled Zaros, at which point they both returned to the real world. *In a hands-down fight between Zaros and Zamorak, Zaros still wins fairly handily. *Zamorak now owes Zaros a single act of loyalty. *Zamorak no longer has wings. *Zaros (as well as Seren) have the ability to enter another being's mind and dreams. Other *There is an ancient demonic pact called ''Vindiculum Juris: when invoked, it ties the anima of two beings together. If one of the parties fails to uphold their part of the pact, they are undone (presumably by their anima dispersing or similar). *Demons have been known to take human guises to conceal themselves. *Mah's core was corrupted by an icy scar: possibly Wen. *Mah's death left behind something described to us as possibly a dormant energy which Zaros may or may not have taken for himself. Category:Blog posts Category:What I Learned